


Pain

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Series: Vampire!Skaters [5]
Category: Skateboarders RPF, professional skateboarders RPS
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Notmyfandom, Painplay, Vampires, vampire!skaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob and Bucky do a little more than just play rough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

If there was one thing that Bob missed about being human, it was the pain. All his life, it was a part of him--broken bones, bruises, scrapes, bites. Every bit of him came alive with energy when pain roared through his body. But now? Skin healed almost as soon as it was cut. Bruises faded in minutes. 

Bucky's fist smashed into his cheek, and Bob bit the inside of his mouth. He swallowed the trickle of blood, tonguing the bite to keep it open just a little longer. He strained against the cuffs holding him down, worrying the wounds open. He glared back at Bucky, flashing his teeth. "Harder..."

Bucky smiled, then cocked his arm. When his fist smashed into his face, Bob could feel the spiderweb of fractures spreading out across his cheek and jaw, and the icy wave that followed as the tiny cracks re-knit almost as fast. His body shuddered under the sensation, uncontrollably.

It wasn't the kind of pain he was used to. It was something different. And sometimes it wasn't enough.

His vision doubled before settling back into Bucky's face hovering over him. "Yes." Bob arched his back, rubbing against the heavy weight of Bucky straddling his lap, enticing him. 

Bucky hit him with the same amount of force, finding the new threshold and using it again, and again, and again. Every time they did this, it took more and more to feel the same, to get to that moment. When teeth scraped against his skin, Bob twisted away from the blows, baring his neck, begging for it.

But it was just a tease. Teeth scraped, but didn't bite, tearing long lines across his chest, his shoulders, his arms. Bucky sank his nails into Bob's arms, ripping at him as he growled, losing control.

Bob howled in response, overwhelmed, his mind shattering in the all-over burn. His skin screamed, healed, and bled again. It wasn't pain. It was something... more. Bob's bared teeth gnashed and nipped, seeking anything to bite into. He caught Bucky on the shoulder and was rewarded with a sharp blow. 

And it was finally enough.

Bob shuddered as his body let go, the release coming so hard that it was like every bone breaking at once. 

Bucky clawed him idly as Bob finally relaxed against the blood-sticky sheets, nails hardly breaking the surface as he purred deep in his throat. His cock was hard against Bob's stomach, his breath huffing in his ear carrying that light, rumbling contented noise. Bucky licked his neck, slurping as he cleaned the skin. The hint of fangs sent an aftershock through Bob's body, and he arched up in response, rubbing against Bucky. Bucky growled, but let him move as he worked his way down Bob's neck.

Finally, Bucky pierced skin at the base of his throat, slipping down into Bob's body in a long spike of not-quite-pain. He curled into Bob's body, thrusting as he tilted his head, sinking the smooth curve of his fangs around the bump of Bob's collarbone. He gnawed there, just enough to keep the blood flowing, to suck a fast-healing bruise over the bone. When he came, he nearly snapped the bone.

Not enough, but Bob was too satiated to need it yet. But soon.

Bucky purred as he pulled out, licking over the wound as his hands absently caressed all the skin he could reach. "Love to watch you," Bucky murmured into his chest. He licked over a healed scar, lapping up sweat and semen and blood. "Love to watch you bleed."

As much as he missed the pain of being human, Bob was sure he could grow to love this, too.


End file.
